


Music of the Night

by kissmyapplejuice



Series: GNBCAAC Halloween Prompts [7]
Category: GabeNath - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, F/M, Gabriel is the Phantom, I combined Erik and Raoul, Nathalie and Gabriel are childhood friends, Nathalie is Christine, Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, Smut, instead of music he designs costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyapplejuice/pseuds/kissmyapplejuice
Summary: Nathalie's opening night had gone off without a setback, but the beautiful gown, gifted to her by the mysterious Phantom of the Opera, plagues her mind. The unknown man filling her life with a strange, yet familiar, feeling.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: GNBCAAC Halloween Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975645
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	Music of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaybeMayura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeMayura/gifts).



> Ah! I did it. I wrote this in one sitting, and honestly, I couldn't be more proud of myself. A huge shoutout to MaybeMayura, without her this story would have never happened. Her love and encouragement are wonderful and so uplifting.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, too, because I am proud of this. (Also this was done for the Halloween prompts for the Gabenath server, you should join me in it)
> 
> Prompt: Gabriel as Erik, Nathalie as Christine (Phantom of the Opera) 
> 
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened

Nathalie stares at her reflection in the mirror of her vanity, her eyes listless in their stare. However, she isn’t looking at herself but rather at the beautiful gown behind her. The ball gown, a haunting reminder of the events that had played out for it to come into her possession. She slowly turns to look at the ivory silk, the garment making as if she’s in a trance the more she looks at it, which causes her to dive deeper into her memory.

The phantom of the opera house had given it to her for the newest opera's opening night. Her first opening night as _the_ principal part. It was Nathalie stares at her reflection in the mirror of her vanity, her eyes listless in their stare. However, she isn’t looking at herself but rather at the beautiful gown behind her. The ball gown, a haunting reminder of the events that had played out for it come into her possession. She slowly turns to look at the ivory silk, the garment making her feel like she’s in a trance he more she looks at it which causing her to dive deeper into her memory.

The Phantom of the Opera had given it to her for opening night. Her first opening night as a principal part. It was a night that wouldn’t have happened without his help. The mysterious figure had caused the Prima Donna, Emilie Graham de Vanily, to run from rehearsal in fright after a bag of sand had fallen from the rafters. No doubt the work of the Phantom. At least, that’s what Madame Sabine had said before volunteering Nathalie to take Emilie’s place. The director agreed with some hesitation, but Madame Sabine had assured him that Nathalie had been well-taught, which was true, she had. Years of voice and dance lessons followed her, but were they enough to take center stage? The Phantom seemed to think so if the sandbag stunt was any indication.

Upon entering her dressing room earlier that morning, the normal lead gown was gone and replaced by the work of art in front of her, already form-fitted to her measurements. She stares at it and can only imagine what she had looked like when she had taken center stage. She imagined she looked beautiful and judging by the mass of flowers in her room, the public seemed to agree.

Nathalie slowly stands before walking over to the gown, running her hands over the intricate beading and lace of the bust line before falling to the full skirt, running over the delicate work that adorns it. She hopes that she had made the Phantom proud with her performance. Only the stars that he had deemed worthy received a dress specifically made for them, and no star had gotten one in many years. The last had been Mademoiselle Graham de Vanily for her debut performance, but she had discarded it without blinking an eye.

A soft creek from behind her pulls her from her admiration, and Nathalie looks around the room in fright. Her eyes darting around, desperately searching for the culprit, but she finds herself alone.

“Hello?” She pulls her robe off of her screen, slipping it on as she steps closer to the door, but something catches her eye. The large mirror that makes up the majority of her wall begins to call to her. She takes a hesitant step closer. In the reflection, she sees herself, but also a faint outline of a man, his graying hair, and a mask covering his face barely visible in the candlelight. When their eyes meet, he quickly disappears, and Nathalie feels a pull to follow.

“Wait!” Nathalie darts to the mirror. Her fingers pulling at the gilded edges, hoping that it would move. Praying she could follow the mysterious man. Eventually, it gives way, revealing a dark passage, and Nathalie quickly grabs one of her room’s candelabras before following.

She would see the face behind the mask before the break of day.

The path is winding and damp, but Nathalie presses forward. She can hear his echoing footfalls, and she tries her best to follow them but soon finds herself hopelessly lost. Looking down the four identical pathways, Nathalie feels tears start to form in her eyes as she begins to panic.

“Phantom,” Her voice is soft and harsh as she tries to keep her tears at bay, “please.”

A soft melody begins to fill the space, and Nathalie feels a sense of relief wash over her when she notices which direction the music is coming from. She gathers the skirt of her nightgown as she sprints down the hall with a smile.

He had answered her. 

The music grows in volume, Nathalie slows her steps as soft candlelight starts to come into her vision. It was at this moment that she knew she was entering the Phantom’s inner sanctum. His home. The melody that he was playing was beautiful, a hauntingly beautiful piece that reminded her of something her mother had played years ago. When she pushes away the fabric covering the archway, she gasps.

It was beautiful.

Candles litter the walls, their wax at various levels. Intricately patterned rugs line the cold stone floors. On one side, what looks like closets, line the walls, some filled his clothes while others held elaborate pieces of costuming. Even from a distance, they looked breathtaking. Against the far wall, there’s a circular bed, a sheer black canopy dangling above it. Soft fabric covers the bed along with an array of warm blankets that she imagines are needed on cold nights. Nathalie finally gathers her courage before turning towards the phantom, who sits, poised, at a piano that sat atop a raised platform. In the warm glow of the candlelight, he doesn’t look menacing at all.

She sets her candelabra down before slowly approaching him. Her steps timid and fearful the closer she gets, but as soon as she gets to him, his playing stops.

“Why did you follow me?” His tone is stoic and unfeeling, “The catacombs are no place for someone like you,”

“I wanted to see you,” He turns slowly, his face still half-hidden by his mask as he eyes her with curiosity. For the first time, Nathalie can see that his eyes are the color of the stormy sea. His eyes showing the inner turmoil inside of him. Nathalie reaches out, running a delicate touch down the side of his face, and she swears that she can hear him let out a sigh, “I wanted to touch you.”

“Why?” She smiles softly down at him.

“You gave me such a beautiful gown and I wanted to say thank you, isn’t that a good enough reason?” Nathalie takes a deep breath, stepping closer. She shudders when she feels his warm breath through her thin nightgown. She knows she should cover herself more, tie the robe shut, something, but she didn’t want to…she quite liked the way he was looking at her.

“You looked beautiful in it. Just like I knew you would.”

His tone shifts to one of affection as his gaze meets hers, “Why?”

“Why what?” His hungry eyes stare up at her, and Nathalie can’t help but take another step forward, her arms wrapping around his neck. His hands glide slowly up from her hips to her waist, settling around her ribcage with a tight squeeze.

“Why did you make me a gown?” Nathalie can’t help it as she lifts herself to kneel onto the piano bench, lowering herself to straddle him, “I’m just a chorus girl.”

“But you’re so much more than that, aren’t you, Nathalie Sancoeur?” The Phantom reaches up and tucks a long strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

“How do you know my name? Nobody knows that name.”

“I do, and I know it from long ago.” The longer that Nathalie stares at him, the more familiar he feels. His eyes no longer a storm, but also a calming haze from winters long past. A haunting yet mesmerizing feeling. Her hand reaches up and gently takes the mask off his face.

“No, don’t!” The Phantom goes to stop her, but Nathalie is too quick, and she reveals what the mask had been hiding. The Phantom’s face was covered in burns. They mar half of his face while the other half remains untouched. She drops the mask down to the floor with an echoing clatter and raises her hand to gently run her fingers down his scars.

“I know I’m hideous.” The Phantom tries to get away, but Nathalie remains firmly on his lap as she explores the newly exposed skin. That’s when she notices it. The burns cover most of it, hiding it away, but she sees it. A familiar scar that came from a day of climbing trees, “Surely you won’t remember-”

“Gabriel.” The Phantom gasps as he looks at her, his eyes brimming with tears as she runs her finger over the scar.

“You remember me.” Nathalie smiles warmly at him.

“How could I forget?” The two had been childhood friends. Their family estates just down the road from each other. However, she remembers that fateful summer night eight years ago, at the tender age of sixteen, when the Agreste manor had burned to the ground, and she never saw her friend again. Until now.

“The fire, how did you-?”

“I got out. My parents weren’t so lucky. I was sent to live in Paris with my aunt and uncle, but they took one look at my face and cast me out.”

“How cruel, my butterfly.” The corners of Gabriel’s lips turn into a smile at the old nickname.

“I am no butterfly, Nathalie,” He takes her hand and kisses her palm, “butterflies are beautiful creatures and I am far from that.”

Gabriel finally extracts himself from Nathalie before gliding down the stairs and over to the small window on the other side of the room, staring at the obscured Paris skyline. Nathalie follows and gently guides his face back to her. His eyes not meeting hers until her thumb runs along his lower lip.

“You’re still beautiful to me like you always were.” Gabriel's breathing stops as she stands up onto her tiptoes and presses a tender kiss onto his lips. They melt into each other as they press themselves closer together as his hands fall to her lower back, pulling her even closer. Her hands tangle into his hair as she arches into him.

“Nathalie,” Gabriel pulls away and runs the back of his finger down her cheek, “you don’t have to stoop so low to kiss a monster.”

“I’m not kissing a monster,” Nathalie kisses him again, “I’m kissing my Gabriel.”

They dive back together, their passion growing with every stroke of their lips. Gabriel’s fingers ghost up the soft cotton of her robe’s sleeve before gently pushing it off her shoulders revealing the thin chemise nightgown underneath. Gabriel gently lifts her up, cradling her close as he walks toward the bed, laying her down onto it. Their lips never leaving each other.

Nathalie pulls his shirt from his pants desperate to get it off of him. To feel his skin against hers, but his hands stop her as she gets closer to completing her task.

“Nathalie, no,” Gabriel kisses her forehead, “just rest. I will take you back in the morning.”

“No,” Nathalie removes his shirt in the blink of an eye, quick enough that he can’t stop her again. The burns continue down his body, creating spiderweb-like scars across his chest, “I want to touch you. I want to feel you.” She pulls him back down to her, falling back down onto the plush bed. Gabriel’s body covers hers as his hand trails down, pulling the fabric of her gown upward, bunching it up in his hand. The sensitive flesh of her thigh tingling under his touch. She arches up toward him desperate for more friction.

Clothes are quickly discarded leaving the two nude in front of each other, and as her eyes roam over his body, she swears she’s never seen anyone so beautiful.

“Gabriel.” Gabriel’s lips gently travel down her body, his lips wrapping around her nipple, sucking it gently. His tongue and teeth adding to her pleasure. Nathalie’s moans fill the room with each teasing gesture, and Gabriel continues downward, his breath tickling her most sensitive areas. He takes one last look up at her before darting his tongue out to meet her folds. His attention focusing on the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs. The gesture sends delicious tingles throughout her body, building the desire in the depths of her belly. Her hands tangling into his hair as she moves her hips in tandem with his ministrations.

Gabriel runs his tongue flat against her and nearly comes undone at the heavenly sounds that fall from her mouth as he lets her overwhelm his senses. Her hips bucking into him causes him to start to lose focus, but his arm pins them down to keep her still as his lips wrap around her clit. Nathalie gasps, loving both the feeling of a heavyweight on her and the pleasure he was causing to course through her body, but those thoughts slip away as Gabriel’s finger slides into her.

She whines as she tries to get closer to his mouth, but his grip keeps her steadily pinned to the bed. His finger moving in and out of her causing the friction that she had long craved. His name falling from her lips like a prayer. Gabriel watches the small motions of her body trying to push into him, and he smiles while adding another finger, filling her even further.

“Gabriel, please.” He smiles and starts to move faster as Nathalie’s face scrunches in pleasure. Her body steadily crescendoing to her breaking point with every stroke of his fingers. Gabriel continues, his other hand moving down to grip onto her thigh, digging into the tender flesh hard enough to leave a bruise. His tongue swiping along her clit as his fingers still move in and out of her, her walls fluttering around him. With one last swipe of his tongue, Nathalie tumbles over the edge to her orgasm, arching off of the bed.

Nathalie’s gentle pants echo off the stone walls as she slowly comes back to her body. Pleasure tingling throughout her. Gabriel crawls back up, trailing gentle kisses up her body before pressing their lips together. Nathalie can still taste herself on his tongue, and the mingling of their essence is the sweetest thing she had ever tasted.

“Please.” Her plea is quiet as she looks into his eyes as she begs for him to take her.

“Nathalie, you don’t have to-”

“I want to.” Nathalie’s hand travels down his body, wrapping her hand around his cock. The pressure causes Gabriel to let out a groan as she starts to stroke him.

“But I’m so-”

“Beautiful,” Nathalie guides his tip to her entrance, her legs tangling with his, “scars and all, my butterfly.”

As the nickname falls from her lips, Gabriel’s hips surge forward, burying himself deep into her. Nathalie lets out a moan so light that almost sounds like a song, and Gabriel firmly presses his lips to hers as he starts to move. Every thrust earning another note of her song. Their voices matching in harmony as they move in perfect rhythm. Their coupling much like the opera that she had sung earlier, but with more passion. More fire. More need.

“Nathalie, I’m going to-”

“I know, my darling,” Nathalie brushes away a rebellious curl from his sweaty face, “me, too. Fall with me.”

And fall they did. Hard and fast and in an explosion of moans and cries. They lay tangled in the mess of sheets and blankets, covered in a thin layer of sweat, but unable to move away from each other. They had both waited nearly eight years for this reunion, to feel this closeness again, and neither of them was ready to spoil it quite yet. Nathalie’s fingers run up and down his spine, gently caressing the marred skin, and as she does, Gabriel leans back to look at her.

“Why would a beauty like you ever spare a passing glance to a beast like me?” Nathalie smiles softly before leaning up to place a tender kiss on his lips.

“Because I remember the beauty of your heart.” Gabriel smiles before falling away from her, pulling her close as he pulls the blankets up to cover them. They start to fall into a blissful state of dreamlike sleep, but Gabriel brings her hand to his lips, kissing it gently.

“I will make you the most beautiful dresses for every performance where you grace the stage.”

“Only if you are in a seat watching,” Nathalie smiles against his chest, “instead of the rafters hiding.”

“I will try, my Angel of Music.”

“Then I will wear them gladly, my Phantom.”

They fall into a dreamless sleep, smiles on both of their faces as they long for the sun to rise and their new life to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Leave me comment and kudo to uplift me.
> 
> Love,  
> KMA


End file.
